Optical absorption is a method by which a composition of a sample can be determined, including both its chemical components and their respective concentrations. This finds application in a range of situations, including chemical process control, monitoring and control of impurities in manufacturing, monitoring compliance with emission regulations, monitoring the dispersal and chemical fate of natural and anthropomorphic species, combustion diagnostics, medical diagnostics, and biomedical research.